El fantasma de las Navidades pasadas
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. Las Navidades de Sam se convirtieron en algo mucho más alegre que de costumbre, gracias a la presencia de cierto chico fantasma. ¿Quién era? ¿Y cuál era su historia? AU. DxS


**¡Hola!  
No hace mucho que terminé de publicar un fanfic para Danny Phantom y aquí vengo con otro, sólo que éste no es multi-capítulos, sino un one-shot, aunque debo decir que es uno muy largo; de hecho, este es el fanfic más largo que he escrito hasta el momento.  
Sé que debe dar mucha flojera leerlo, y si nadie quiere hacerlo tiene todo el derecho de no hacerlo; pero si alguien, por alguna casualidad, tiene ganas de leer esta historia, puede leerla por partes (que se dividen por los *I*).  
Es una historia navideña; sé que no es Navidad, pero no hace mucho que pasó, así que creo que no es muy tarde. Claro, es DxS. Y es un Universo Alterno donde Danny y Sam aún no se conocen, pero ya lo harán.  
Bueno, creo que ya me extendí mucho. Sólo me queda decir que agradezco muchísimo si hay alguien leyendo esto, y si no hay nadie, lo entiendo. Gracias por la atención prestada hasta ahora. Los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Danny Phantom y sus personajes (a excepción de Itamari, los familiares de Sam y Lily y su padre) son propiedad del grandioso y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

**El fantasma de las Navidades pasadas  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

_Soñó que era abrigado por sus padres, que descansaba extrañamente cálido bajo una única y desgarrada colcha, que cerraba los ojos después de que su madre apagara las velas, deseoso de dormir para que por fin fuera el siguiente día... pero la luz no se iba, y con cada segundo que pasaba, ésta se hacía más y más luminosa, y había más y más calor..._

Despertó; a pesar de que no estaba dormido, despertó.

*I*

-Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó una pequeña pelinegra, con esa curiosidad que caracteriza a los niños de su edad, al sujeto que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Daniel.

-¿Tú conoces a Santa? - preguntó ahora con emoción.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, respondió.

-No.

-¡Samantha! - era el inconfundible llamado de su madre, quien, muy pronto, llegó a donde ella se encontraba. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te separes de mi?

Pero la pequeña Samie de 5 años de edad no le hacía caso, sólo se dedicaba a observar un punto lejos del rostro de su madre. Ella volteó hacía ese lugar pero no pudo observar nada; suspiró y tomó la delicada mano de su hija para guiarla de vuelta al auto. Samie no apartó su vista del punto; ella tampoco veía nada, pero sabía que su nuevo amigo Daniel aún estaba ahí. Le dijo adiós con la mano y luego se dejó llevar por la mano de su madre.

*I*

Una y otra vez volvía el sueño _aquel_, insistente e insoportable... No, no sueño; ¿cómo podría decirse que estaba soñando si no estaba durmiendo en primer lugar? Bien. Si no era dormir lo que hacía, entonces sólo digamos que se "desconectaba del mundo"... ¿desconectarse del mundo? ¡Eso sí era gracioso! ¡¿Cómo podría alguien (algo) desconectarse de un mundo... cuando ya no se está conectado a él? Porque, aunque doliera reconocerlo, ya no había conexión alguna entre este mundo y_ él_.

Era patético que a estas alturas de _la vida _le aterrara desprenderse de _su hogar_ y entrar a la Zona Fantasma, a donde pertenecía; era patético que se aferrara a esta dimensión con tanto ahínco como lo hacía... y lo hacía porque en la otra dimensión, sus días estaban contados...

*I*

Estaba sola. La pequeña Samie de ahora 6 años se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la plaza y estaba sola. Su padre la había llevado a pasear a instancias de su madre, quien debía resolver ciertos asuntos "pendientes" sola en casa (por ejemplo: introducir los regalos que su hija abriría en la noche y que pensaría fueron de Santa).

Jeremy le había comprado un globo enorme con uno de esos vendedores ambulantes, uno que a su pequeña le llamó mucho la atención... al principio, pues minutos más tarde se quejó de que el color no le gustaba demasiado. Pidió a su padre que le comprara otro globo, así que él le ordenó que se quedara sentada en la banca y esperara a que cruzara toda la plaza y le comprara el nuevo (dichoso) globo, y sobretodo, que NO HABLARA CON EXTRAÑOS.

Pero apenas su padre se marchó, se sintió muy triste, sola y abandonada; tenía tantas ganas de llorar; creía que la dejaría ahí olvidada. Al tratar de llevarse las manos a los ojos, el listón con el cual sujetaba el globo se le escapó de las manos y se elevó por el aire, entonces sí comenzó a llorar.

_Él_ estaba sentado en la banca contigua a la de ella y la observó llorar. Por más _frio_ que estuviera su corazón, no pudo evitar conmoverse con las lágrimas que la niña derramaba, por lo que fue a rescatar su globo.

-Aquí tienes - Samie escuchó que una voz de hombre le decía. Apartó sus manos de los ojos y observó a un chico mayor que ella (mucho mayor, pero no tanto como su padre) de ojos verdes y brillantes, quien le sonreía amistosamente y le entregaba el globo que se le había escapado. La expresión de tristeza en su rostro se transformó en una de felicidad al ver que su globo estaba de vuelta; estiró sus manos y lo tomó.

-Gracias - dijo muy contenta.

Iba a responderle, pero su padre ya venía muy cerca. Se hizo invisible y permaneció donde estaba, mirando a la niña.

-Muy bien Samie, aquí tienes otro globo - pero al igual que el año pasado ella no estaba poniéndole atención a él, sino al otro _él_... al que realmente no podía ver. -¿Samie? ¿Samantha? ¿Estas escuchándome?

Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de haberse tornado invisible, juraría que ella podía verlo... a los ojos. La imaginó caminando hacia él y tocándolo, revelando su presencia en ese lugar; pero no ocurrió. La pequeña volteó a ver a su padre, y enseguida al enorme globo que traía para ella; no dudó ni un instante en soltar el que ya sostenía para arrebatarle este nuevo (y más bonito) a su padre. Jeremy la tomó de la mano y se la llevó para seguir paseando.

_Él_ estalló de ira al contemplar el globo que le había rescatado, de nuevo en el aire. ¡¿Cómo podía haber niños tan tontos? ¡¿Por qué demonios lloró al perderlo si no lo quería de verdad, si iba a soltarlo otra vez?

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de arrojarle uno de sus láseres de energía ecto-plasmática o atacarla con su rayo congelante; siendo el fantasma que era, debía acatar la tregua impuesta para Navidad.

"Estúpida tregua" murmuró cuando sus ojos volvieron de rojo intenso a verde fosforescente.

Emprendió el vuelo con dirección desconocida, a ningún lugar en especial, para cumplir la rutina de todos los días.

*I*

_-¡Mira! Mi papá me trajo este juguete del trabajo - una niña de aproximadamente 7 años mostraba (presumía) su nueva muñeca a un pequeño de 6._

_-Pues a mi Santa me va a traer un juguete cuando me duerma._

_-Yo no tengo que esperar a que venga Santa porque mi papá puede traerme todos los juguetes que quiera y cuando quiera... Es más, creo que mejor quiero otra muñeca, ésta está muy fea, no me gusta - la arrojó al suelo y se fue a su casa._

_El pequeño ojiazul miró detenidamente la muñeca en el suelo. A él no le gustaban las muñecas porque era un niño, ¡pero era un juguete nuevo! Tal vez si le cortaba el cabello y la falda... alargó una de sus manos y trató de tomar el juguete, pero la niña apareció y lo detuvo con su blanca mano._

_-¡¿Quién te dijo que agarraras mis cosas? - tomó la muñeca y se la llevó._

Despertó.

Sentía la rabia dentro de sí. Sentía lo que había sentido aquel entonces, algo que su inocencia y bondad de niño no sabía poner nombre, pero que ahora conocía muy bien: odio.

Odiaba a esa niña que en su infancia lo humilló, se burló de él y despreció; odiaba a esa pequeña hija del rico comisario del pueblo que presumía y derrochaba lo que tenía... lo que él ni siquiera podía soñar con tener. Odiaba a la muñeca, esa que casi conseguía, pero que le fue arrebataba, la odiaba tanto; más que nada odiaba lo que representaba en su vida: aquello que nunca pudo tener… un juguete que no llegó mientras dormía... o tal vez sí, pero él ya no estaba ahí para recibirlo.

Todo ese odio, a lo largo de los años, se había instalado en el fondo de él y había estado creciendo imparablemente, tanto que le hacía odiar todos los demás niños ricos que viera, a todos, porque todos eran como ella. Pero no solo se trataba de niños ricos y presumidos, él sentía aversión hacía cualquier objeto o persona que se presentara ante sus ojos, y no lo podía evitar... así era, y así sería siempre.

*I*

-No te muevas Samie, déjame terminar - Pamela Manson pedía a su hija, quien por cierto lucía muy desesperada e irritada, mientras hacía unos últimos retoques a su peinado - Ahora sí, ya estas lista. ¡Te ves preciosa! - exclamó con orgullo.

Samie se miró en el espejo y puso su más clara cara de enojo. Ya le había dicho a su mamá más de mil veces que ese año ella no quería parecer _princesa de cuentos de hadas _en su fiesta de cumpleaños, que quería ser alguna otra cosa y no lo que siempre era (y lo que siempre eran las otras niñas a las que conocía). Aquel día cumplía 7 años, le parecía que era la edad suficiente para que ella pudiera elegir cómo vestirse.

-¡Mamá!

-No digas nada, luces perfecta. - y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-No es cierto... - parecía una muñeca, parecía niña pequeña, y ella ya no era una niña pequeña, ¡tenía 7 años! - ¡y ya no quiero que me digas Samie!

Lamentablemente para ella, su madre, padre, tíos y demás familiares siguieron llamándole de esa manera, excepto su abuelita, quien aceptó llamarle solo Sam; Sam sonaba menos infantil, y eso le gustaba.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en un gran salón de fiestas infantiles, el que fue mandado a adornar con millones de 7's y detalles rosas y felices (elegidos por Jeremy y Pamela Manson); acudieron un montón de familiares que Sam no conocía y varios amigos cercanos de sus padres. Duró varias horas. Casi anochecía cuando llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, después de lo cuál, todo mundo podría marcharse a sus casas a descansar.

-Primero abre el de mami, querida Samie.

Tan emocionada estaba, que no le importó que su mamá le llamara Samie. Tomó el paquete y desgarró el papel que lo envolvía. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era?... Frunció el ceño cuando vio lo que su madre le había comprado.

-¿Una muñeca?

-Así es cariño, una muñeca muy cara y muy bonita. ¿Te gusta? - inquirió con una brillante sonrisa, a ella sí le había gustado.

-No.

-¿No?

-Yo no quería una muñeca... - murmuró con voz trémula, estaba a punto de llorar. Varios de los invitados comenzaron a verse avergonzados, parecía que ellos también le habían comprado muñecas. ¡¿Pero qué otra cosa comprarle? ¡Era una niña! Se suponía que las niñas jugaban con muñecas - ¡Yo no quería una muñeca! - gritó Sam y la tiró al suelo.

Repentinamente, una gran explosión ocurrió en la mesa de regalos, al mismo tiempo que un resplandor verde iluminaba la estancia. Los invitados huyeron asustados inmediatamente, y sólo los que se quedaron más atrás alcanzaron a observar al extraño ser que apareció. Estaba flotando; su vestimenta era negra y usaba botas y guantes blancos, además, su cabellera era de ese mismo color.

Había llegado a la fiesta mucho antes que la mayoría y había permanecido en ese lugar solo para matar tiempo, escondido y observando a hurtadillas. Cuando la niña del cumpleaños abrió el regalo y manifestó su disgusto por éste, rememoró sus años de infancia, rememoró a la niña presumida que evitó que él tuviera un juguete de Navidad, rememoró cómo había despreciado de la misma manera una muñeca parecida; entonces sus ojos se volvieron rojos, como lo hacían cada vez que la recordaba, y se cegó por la furia.

Su próximo objetivo, destruida la mesa de regalos con todos los presentes en ella, era la niña, a quien estaba dispuesto a atacar sin piedad. Una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus labios.

La buscó entre el polvo que generó la explosión y la encontró temblando bajo una de las otras mesas que había en el lugar. La oscuridad no lo dejaba ver, pero estaba llorando, podían escucharse sus sollozos; ¡cómo si eso fuera a detenerlo! Tomó la mesa que la escondía y la arrojó con rudeza hacía atrás. Cargó energía en una mano y se preparó para lanzársela, ahora no habían treguas estúpidas de por medio que le impidieran atacarla... pero sí un par de ojos tristes que lo paralizaron al instante. Su sonrisa se deshizo y la sustituyó una mueca de amargura. Esos ojos, _sus_ ojos, eran exactamente iguales a los de su madre... aunque podría ser que no, habían sido demasiados años desde la última vez que la vio.

No pudo atacarla. La energía murió en su palma del mismo modo en que nació y se retiró del lugar, no sin antes mirar a la niña una vez más, dándose cuenta (sin saber por qué) de que tomaba la decisión correcta al no atacarla. _Esta _niña era especial.

*I*

**_Creo que jamás olvidaré aquel día, sobretodo si continúa presentándose en mis sueños de forma continua como hasta ahora lo ha hecho; sé que debí haberlo olvidado hace mucho tiempo, ¡ocurrió hace 8 años!, pero simplemente no puedo._**

-¡Sam! Te necesito en la cocina, cariño. ¿Puedes bajar un momento?

Suspiró frustrada. No era que le molestara la idea de ayudar a su madre con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para la cena de Navidad, de hecho las fiestas decembrinas eran su época favorita del año; pero estaba tan entregada a lo que estaba escribiendo en su diario, a punto de describir cómo aquellos ojos rojos se habían quedado grabados en ella y cómo la había perturbado su risa malévola. Pero su madre necesitaba socorro allá abajo en la cocina; ni hablar, ya escribiría todo eso otro día.

Cerró su cuaderno, lo guardó en uno de sus cajones y salió de su habitación.

*I*

Su madre la había dejado libre para que fuera a arreglarse. La cena estaba ya preparada y lo único que restaba para los miembros de la familia Manson era darse una ducha y vestirse para recibir a los familiares que los visitarían.

Sam subió a su habitación, ingresó a su baño privado y preparó la tina para darse un baño de burbujas. Estaba tan cansada después de asistir a su mamá con la cena navideña, que no se dio cuenta de que se quedó más tiempo del debido duchándose... y hubiera podido permanecer más tiempo, de no ser porque empezaba a sentir mucho frío.

Salió de la tina, se envolvió en su toalla y se puso las pantuflas para salir a su habitación y ponerse el vestido que había conseguido para esa noche, uno negro y no rosa como su madre hubiera preferido; había batallado mucho para convencerla, pero gracias a su abuela Ida lo había logrado. Este recuerdo la llenó de una gratificante sensación de victoria, y de esta manera salió del baño y entró a su habitación.

Gran sorpresa dejó verse en sus ojos cuando encontró a un sujeto dentro de su cuarto, misma sorpresa que también dejó verse en los ojos de éste. Sam se preparó para gritar, pero el hombre se lo impidió cuando se acercó velozmente a ella y cubrió su boca con ambas manos; sin embargo, las manos de la ojivioleta aún estaban libres y ella no dudó en utilizarlas para golpearlo con toda su fuerza... y aún más, la antigua sensación de victoria que tenía le obligaba a acabar con el intruso, secuestrador, ladrón o lo que fuera el tipo a quién acababa de golpear.

Éste dejó escapar un quejido de sus labios, un quejido que murió enseguida a pesar de querer durar más.

"Idiota, nadie debe oírte".

Sam lo observó acercarse y se preparó para golpearlo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, él ya había sujetado e inmovilizado sus manos detrás de ella. Lo único que le restaba por hacer era gritar muy fuerte y esperar a que alguien viniera a ayudarla, pero ni eso pudo hacer; él había notado sus intenciones y, a falta de una tercera mano, utilizó lo que le pareció más conveniente para apagar el grito que estaba por nacer: sus propios labios.

La ojivioleta abrió los ojos en shock... ¿acaso... la había besado?

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando él logró sujetar las manos de la chica con una sola de las suyas y dejó de besarla, ahora podía usar su mano libre para silenciarla.

Sam intentó escaparse de los brazos del sujeto que la inmovilizaba, pero no pudo, ¡era tan fuerte! Sintió miedo y empezó a temblar... no, no era miedo lo que la hacía estremecerse, era su agresor, quien estaba helado. Lo observó con detenimiento, siendo esto lo único que podía hacer: tenía el cabello blanco y unos guantes del mismo color, sus ojos eran verdes... un verde fosforescente que recordaba haber visto antes. Él no la estaba viendo a ella, sino a la ventana, parecía estar buscando algo y se veía... asustado.

Entonces volteó a verla.

"Es... "

Su rostro estaba tan cerca, que podía ver con toda perfección y claridad sus bellísimos ojos violetas, ojos que había visto una vez en el pasado, hace 8 años... y aún más antes, cuando su madre vivía.

-Eres tú - susurró con tono de sorpresa y ella, al escuchar esto, reaccionó de la misma manera.

Era ella, la niña que casi asesinaba... y también la del globo, y la de un año antes que eso... era ella.

No podía dejar de verla y ella tampoco podía dejar de verlo a él.

-¡Sam, hija!... ¡Samantha! - era Pamela, quien se encontraba afuera, en el pasillo, y (por los sonidos que se podían percibir) se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.

El chico (Sam se dio cuenta que era muy joven, así lo parecía) pareció salir de un trance cuando escuchó la voz de la madre de Sam e inmediatamente le soltó las manos y dejó de cubrir su boca, arriesgándose así a que ella lo atacara o gritara y revelara su presencia ahí. Retrocedió varios pasos, pero en ningún momento dejó de verla; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ella sólo traía puesta la toalla de baño.

La puerta se abrió.

-Samie, cariño...

La aludida volteó a verla, pero por más que quiso no pudo captar ni una sola de las palabras que su madre le decía, ¡¿cómo podría? Acababa de ver al chico desaparecer frente a sus ojos, y milésimas de segundo antes… lo había visto sonrojarse.

-¿Sam?

Desapareció justo antes de que su madre entrara… él desapareció… desapareció de la misma manera que lo había hecho el hombre a quien había conocido cuando era niña, lo cual únicamente podía significar… que era él.

Tantos años pasó preguntándose si había sido real ese encuentro o sólo producto de su imaginación de niña, ¡y ahora descubría que siempre fue real!

-¡Samantha, ¿estas escuchándome?

-… Mande.

-Acabo de decirte que termines de alistarte pronto. Quiero que toda la familia, los 3 juntos, demos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados.

-Por supuesto.

-Ellos no tardan en llegar, así que apúrate querida.

-Claro, madre. Estaré lista allá abajo antes que lleguen.

-Bien, eso espero. – pronunció, haciéndole ver que _en verdad_ lo esperaba, y salió de la habitación.

Sam, de inmediato, se giró para observar el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba el chico… y no lo encontró.

"¿Se fue?"

Caminó con cautela hacía ahí y se detuvo un paso antes de llegar a colocarse en el mismo lugar que él. Contempló el aire frente a ella, pensando que quizá aún se encontrara en ese lugar y alargó su brazo para tocar _ese aire,_ muy despacio, como si esperara que fuera a chocar con algo… pero eso no ocurrió.

Agachó la mirada y suspiró.

-Estoy segura que era él.

-¿Él? – se escuchó repentinamente una voz que provenía de algún lugar tras ella, así que volteó para encararlo, pero no estaba ahí… bueno, no parecía estar ahí, hasta que se materializó de la nada; Sam dio un pequeño brinco involuntario y, sin saber por qué, comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-Sí, él… tú. ¡Eres el chico que conocí hace años, el del globo!

"Y el de la fiesta de cumpleaños también". Pensó el chico con extraño pesar.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre? – preguntó de improviso la pelinegra; estaba segura de que lo sabía, aunque no podía recordarlo.

-Daniel… y todavía lo es.

-Cierto -sonrió-, ya lo recuerdo. – A pesar de las extrañas circunstancias, ella sintió el deber de presentarse debidamente – Y yo soy…

-Samie – interrumpió él. Apenas terminó de decir este nombre, hizo una mueca. Él no era una persona que usara nombres "de cariño"… a decir verdad, ni siquiera era una persona. ¿Por qué la había llamado de esa forma entonces? Seguramente eso se debía al hecho de que siempre le nombraban de aquella manera; pero ellos eran sus familiares y él un simple extraño. Sam también dejó aparecer una mueca en su rostro cuando escuchó la manera cómo la llamó, una mueca que pronto fue remplazada por una brillante sonrisa.

-En ese caso, tú eres Danny. – negoció divertida.

Al contrario de su acompañante, la mueca en el rostro de él no cambió por una sonrisa, sino por un gesto de amargura. Danny… nadie lo había llamado de ese modo desde que su familia había muerto. Escuchar este diminutivo lo llenó de nostalgia y de repente se sintió llenar por unas increíbles ganas de llorar. ¿Qué pasaba? Él no lloraba, no había llorado desde el accidente con la muñeca de la hija del comisario.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Sam preguntó cuando notó lo raro que se vio de pronto, pareció romperse al escuchar ese diminutivo.

Al no recibir respuesta, optó por acercarse más a él y lo contempló con detenimiento en un intento de descifrar qué le pasaba… no logró eso, pero este análisis le permitió concluir que, a pesar de entrar a su habitación sin permiso (y besarla), era una buena persona… bueno, si es que era una persona; las personas normales no desaparecían de la forma que él podía. Entonces, ¿cómo…

-Nada – respondió repentinamente el chico, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos – Lamento haber entrado a tu habitación y… - "lamento haberte besado" – lamento…

Sam lo miró atónita, ¡se estaba sonrojando de nuevo!

-Oye… - interrumpió la ojivioleta con una sonrisa cruzando sus labios, atrayendo su atención – descuida, sí te perdonó… pero, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Eh?... claro.

-¿Qué eres? No conozco a ninguna persona que pueda hacer eso que tú haces… y con la temperatura de tu cuerpo, deberías estar muerto… - terminó con una pequeña risa.

-Cierto – murmuró, provocando que la sonrisa de Sam se desvaneciera – Yo soy… piénsalo, ¿qué crees tú?

-No… lo sé… - era cierto, no lo sabía.

Un gran alboroto podía ahora escucharse desde el piso de abajo, sonidos de pasos y personas que hablaban. Los invitados habían llegado y Sam todavía no se arreglaba; su madre iba a molestarse si no bajaba en ese mismo momento, cosa que no iba a ocurrir mientras tuviera un acompañante en su habitación.

"¡Maldición, ya están aquí!"

-No te preocupes, no te molesto más. Vístete, reúnete con tu familia y pasa una bonita noche. – dijo Daniel… Danny, observando la preocupación en los ojos de la ojivioleta, y luego medio-sonrió - ¡Feliz Navidad!

Comenzó a flotar.

-¿Te volveré a ver? – preguntó Sam llamando su atención.

-No podría asegurarlo… Soy… un fantasma. – y desapareció al atravesar su techo.

… Pero no se fue.

Después de salir de un pequeño trance nervioso, Sam terminó de arreglarse, aunque con un poco de lentitud, y no era para menos, ¡acababa de ver a un fantasma! Y no sólo eso, había también conversado con él ¡y hasta recibió un _beso_ suyo! Eso era razón suficiente para que toda su concentración no estuviera enfocada en cómo iba a lucir esa noche frente a sus familiares.

Por supuesto que su madre estaba molesta con ella por evitar que toda la familia diera la bienvenida a los invitados, como los modales y la etiqueta lo exigían, ¡pero era Navidad! Si la época navideña se caracterizaba por algo, (y no era por la comida, dulces o juguetes) era porque era época de perdonar y disfrutar, ¡y claro que no había tiempo para estar enojados! Así que el enfado se disipó pronto.

El chico fantasma seguía en la mansión de la familia Manson, pues así era debido, su condición de fugitivo lo ameritaba. Invisible y silencioso observaba la reunión familiar, permitiéndose rememorar su última Navidad, la que también había sido su última noche con vida.

Suspiró resignado.

La última parte de la velada, la de los regalos, estaba dispuesto a perdérsela, pues sabía que era la más insoportable para él; pero_ algo_ lo hizo cambiar de opinión: ella.

Le prestó más atención, intentando descubrir qué era lo que la hacía tan especial; no, no era su hermoso vestido ni su maquillaje, aunque también eran especiales. Samantha… Samie sonreía de un modo muy especial durante todo el tiempo que duró la entrega de regalos, aun cuando no fuera su turno de abrir uno, pues realmente le hacía feliz convivir con su familia… y su sonrisa, alumbraba todo lo que alrededor de ella estaba.

… Y al fin pareció comprenderlo. Sonrió también, con ella, aunque ella no lo supiera. ¡Vaya si no estaba equivocado! ¡Definitivamente ella era especial!

-¿Quién diría – susurró invisible en una esquina lejana sin dejar de verla – que aquella pequeña niña se convertiría en esta jovencita tan linda?

*I*

Un fantasma… él había dicho que era un fantasma.

Era 31 de Diciembre, el último día del año acababa de comenzar y a Sam no le importaba no haber dormido nada en absoluto (y eran ya las 3 am), ni le importaba permanecer despierta un par de horas más haciendo una pequeña investigación.

Tomó su laptop, abrió su página de búsqueda predilecta y tecleó Fantasmas. La cantidad de resultados fue abrumadora, así que volvió a teclear, Noticias REALES sobre fantasmas. Nuevamente encontró muchísimos resultados, pero esta vez esperaba que fueran diferentes, prometedores.

Lo que encontró iba desde enlaces a cuentos que decían ser historias verdaderas sobre fantasmas (y que obviamente no lo eran) hasta blogs y foros creados por locos obsesionados con el inframundo y todas esas cosas.

Ella, como buena gótica que era, sabía ciertas cosas sobre fantasmas y espectros. Había leído sobre sus increíbles capacidades: intangibilidad, invisibilidad, telekinesia, posesión de cuerpos; existían leyendas sobre sus horribles lamentos que provocaban locura si se les escuchaba; sabía de rumores que decían que existía "el mundo de los fantasmas", el lugar donde estos espíritus vivían y reinaban. En teoría, un fantasma era un ente que, al morir, dejó un asunto pendiente en la Tierra que debía resolver antes de trasladarse completamente al más allá.

Los mejores resultados obtenidos, después de varias horas de búsqueda, fueron dos enlaces a noticias locales que alguna persona colgó en una página no muy visitada.

La primera, que era de la primera semana de Diciembre, decía:

_**La tarde-noche del pasado viernes, Emily Thompson de 14 años, presenció el momento en que un fantasma rondaba el vecindario donde ella vive. Afirma que este ser parecía una persona joven normal, a excepción de encontrarse levitando varios centímetros arriba del suelo. Sus características son: cabello, guantes y botas blancos y un traje negro**._

Y la segunda:

**_El mismo espíritu que fue descubierto rondando la semana pasada en las afueras de Amity Park, ha sido visto una vez más, pero ahora entrando a la propiedad de la familia Mayers. La pequeña Sophie de tan solo 7 años dice que entró a su habitación y desapareció cuando ella gritó. No se le ha vuelto a ver, pero es probable que siga aquí._**

-Es un hecho que sigue aquí – murmuró la ojivioleta sin separar su vista de la pantalla cuando sintió una corriente helada rozar su piel.

*I*

Eran las 7 de la mañana del último día del año y Sam observaba con atención al fantasma que estaba en la esquina de su cuarto desde hacía ya una hora.

-Lamento esto. Espero no molestar. - pronunció con sinceridad el chico fantasma sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Para nada.

Cuando entró a su habitación atravesando la ventana, la ojivioleta notó que se veía preocupado por algo. Pidió que lo dejara permanecer una o dos horas en su habitación y Sam no se negó; ¿cómo hacerlo?, ¡tenía tantas preguntas para él! Pero lo había visto ensimismado en sus pensamientos desde que llegó y en todo momento, que simplemente no pudo hablar… hasta ese momento en que él se disculpó fue que pareció volver al mundo, y ella aprovechó la oportunidad.

-De hecho – prosiguió la ojivioleta – llegaste en un buen momento.

-No lo creo. No has dormido en toda la noche y no puedes dormir ahora conmigo aquí. – exclamó con tono culpable, aún sin mirarla.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que no he dormido en toda la noche? – cuestionó sorprendida.

-¿Has visto tu aspecto? - preguntó después de reprimir una pequeña risita.

-No… ¡vaya! ¿Luzco tan mal?

-Para nada. - esta vez sí estaba contemplándola, de un modo peculiar... especial.

-… - Era la tercera vez que lo había visto sonrojarse, aunque esta vez ella también lo hizo. Una sensación cálida y gratificante recorrió sus mejillas cuando lo escuchó pronunciar eso y cuando observó su rostro que parecía no mentir. - Umm… gracias.

-Sí… mmm… bueno, pues… de nada. – cambió de tema – Y… ¿Y por qué decías que llegué en un buen momento?

Sam sonrió. ¡Qué fantasma más peculiar! Se había puesto nervioso… ¡_lo _había puesto nervioso! Definitivamente, y de una forma muy particular, él ya se había ganado su afecto… a pesar de no saber nada sobre él, sentía un cariño especial hacía su persona… fantasma.

-Por esto. – se puso de pie y se acercó a Danny. Éste pareció sorprenderse de que Sam hiciera eso; pero ella no le dio importancia y se sentó a su lado. Le mostró la pantalla de su laptop, donde podían apreciarse los artículos que encontró - ¿Te suenan estas noticias?

Danny las leyó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla, pronunció:

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta entrar a casas ajenas?

-No, pero…

-¿Pero aun así lo haces?

-Sí… debo hacerlo.

-¿A menudo?

-Sí.

-… ¿Y besas a todas las jóvenes que te descubren?

-… - esta vez no respondió de inmediato como lo había hecho ante las otras preguntas, no supo qué responder – Yo… yo lo… siento mucho – pronunció con lentitud sin mirarla y al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba (era la cuarta vez) – De verdad lamento haberlo hecho la vez pasada, pero tenía que evitar que gritaras y no hallaba otra forma de hacerlo; si hubiera soltado tus manos para cubrir con una de las mías tu boca, tú…

-Yo te hubiera golpeado.

-Sí, y eres buena, eres fuerte.

-Gracias… - rio – y no te preocupes por disculparte por eso, ya lo olvidé. – Mentira – Oye, ¿y qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera gritado? Estoy segura de que tu preocupación no radicaba en que mis padres pudieran venir a rescatarme de ti, ¿o sí?

-No. Si hubieses gritado, lo más seguro era que alguno de los fantasmas que me seguían aquella noche te hubiera escuchado y hubiera venido a ver si de mí se trataba… y hubiera descubierto que sí.

-¿Entonces la razón por la que entras a las casas es porque unos fantasmas te están buscando y no encuentras otro lugar donde esconderte?

-Así es – respondió sorprendido de que ella describiera con tal precisión su situación actual.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué te buscan esos fantasmas?

-Claro que sí…

Guardó silencio mientras pensaba cómo responder, qué decir y qué omitir; transcurrieron varios largos segundos de silencio.

-Y… ¿por qué? – preguntó la ojivioleta y él sonrió.

-Ellos son un grupo… que se encarga de todos los espíritus que rondamos esta dimensión y nos rehusamos a ir a la Zona Fantasma.

-¿La Zona Fantasma? - el rumor era cierto - Así que así se llama – susurró para ella misma, aunque él pudo escucharla.

-¿Habías escuchado antes de ella? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí. Es el lugar donde los fantasmas viven, ¿no es así?

-Algunos vivimos en tu mundo… pero sí, es ese lugar. Quienes mueren aparecen en la Zona Fantasma… bueno, no todos, solamente los que aún no pueden ir al "más allá" por una u otra razón… Aunque eso no importa. El caso es que el grupo de fantasmas que están tras de mí, tienen una "misión": llevarse a la Zona Fantasma a los que andamos por aquí, rondando este mundo.

-Pero no entiendo por qué. Si se los llevan de aquí, ¿entonces cómo se supone que conseguirán resolver su asunto _sin resolver_?

-Ah, pues… - calló, ¿acaso esta chica sabía todo sobre la vida de los fantasmas? – Esa es una buena pregunta. Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero déjame contarte algo. Cuando una persona muere y ha logrado todo lo que en vida deseaba, cuando no tiene ninguna cosa pendiente por hacer, va al "más allá"… y tiene una _vida_ llena de paz y todo eso… pero cuando no ha logrado todo lo que se proponía, va a la Zona Fantasma, donde permanece hasta que consigue resolver sus asuntos pendientes; para eso, puede volver a esta dimensión cuantas veces quiera – guardó silencio. ¿Por qué estaba diciéndole todas estas cosas? Seguramente ocurría que no quería revelarle demasiado pronto la verdad… la cual no podía retrasarse más – Esos fantasmas no se llevan a todos, solamente a los que andamos vagando por aquí… y hacemos daño a las personas – terminó de decir quedamente.

Sam se estremeció. ¡Él… ¿de verdad hacía eso? Le sorprendió sorprenderse tanto, ¡pero era que no lo creía! Algo sentía por ese chico… fantasma, que le hacía imposible creer que él fuese una mala persona… ¡fantasma! ¡Le devolvió su globo cuando tenía 6! ¡¿Acaso él sería capaz de hacer algo malo?... Sí, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Varios segundos transcurrieron… ¿o fueron minutos?

Danny comprendió lo que ella estaba sintiendo: le temía.

-En fin, ellos están buscándome y cuando me encuentren me llevaran a la Zona Fantasma, cosa que yo no quiero. Fin de la historia. – concluyó rápidamente, contempló a la ojivioleta un segundo y se puso de pie, con la intención de irse. Sabía que eso sería peligroso, aún no transcurrían las horas que pretendía pasar escondido, pero suponía que después de lo que le había dicho, ella ya no querría que él permaneciera en ese lugar…

-¡Espera!

… pero se equivocó.

-Aún… aún no has contestado una de mis preguntas.

Danny puso una cara de confusión; ¿a cuál pregunta se refería? Le había hablado de los fantasmas que lo buscaban y de la Zona Fantasma, ¿se le habría escapado algún detalle?

-No me dijiste si besas a todas. - comentó con una sonrisa; no era que en verdad le importara, ella sólo debía evitar que se fuera, ¡no quería que se fuera!, y... bueno, tal vez sí quería saberlo, ¿acaso tener curiosidad era malo?

-… - sí, ella era una chica muy especial, pensó mientras la observaba a profundidad – No, eres la única a la que he besado… en toda mi _vida_.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Sam bajó la mirada. Sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, no sabía qué era, ¿podría ser…? Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el chico y observó que estaba sentándose de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más lejos de ella de lo que antes estaba; por lo menos se proponía quedarse ahí. ¡Bien! Porque estaba ella dispuesta a platicar con él y hacerle más preguntas; pero un bostezo traicionero se escapó de sus labios de manera inconsciente, un bostezo que atrajo la atención del ojivierde.

-Deberías dormir. – le aconsejó.

-No quiero – pero su propio cuerpo la traicionó al dejar escapar otro bostezo.

-No me lo parece… Descuida, no te haré nada mientras duermes; es más, yo vigilaré que nada malo ocurra.

-¿Nada malo?... ¿Nada como que un fantasma fugitivo entre a mi cuarto sin aviso previo? – bromeaba, claro que bromeaba.

-Exactamente. – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, dormiré; pero antes me gustaría hacerte una última pregunta.

-Adelante.

-Algo no me quedó claro - en realidad, muchas cosas no le habían quedado claras, pero al parecer no habría tiempo en ese momento para todas ellas... ya sería después - ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la Zona Fantasma? Podrías simplemente dejar que te lleven y luego volver si así quisieras, ¿o no?

-Supongo que sí... o tal vez no. No lo sé y no me quiero arriesgar a descubrirlo.

-¿En serio?... ¡¿Por qué?... Es decir, ¿por qué prefieres quedarte aquí a ir a la Zona Fantasma?... - él no contestó y no parecía estar pensando la respuesta, así que volvió a preguntar - ¿Estas buscando resolver tu asunto pendiente?

-¿Eh? - preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Sí, supongo que tienes uno - lo miró fijamente, queriendo imaginar su pasado, su _vida_, su muerte. - ¿Cuál es... - preguntó más para ella misma - tu asunto sin resolver?

*I*

_**Espero verlo otra vez.**_

La ojivioleta escribía en su diario, su confidente, a _quien_ contaba sobre Danny y lo que sabía de él... y cómo había desaparecido.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_-¿Cuál es... tu asunto sin resolver?_

_Él se sorprendió al escuchar esto y volteó inmediatamente a otro lado._

_-No lo sé. Supongo que habemos los fantasmas que no lo sabemos - mentía._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios al recordar ese día, la última vez que lo había visto... la última... Siempre, cuando lo recordaba, le parecía que lo conocía desde siempre; bueno, ciertamente lo conocía desde hace mucho (desde los 5 años); pero sentía que era algo como un buen amigo... un muy buen amigo que esperaba tener por mucho más tiempo. Tomó su pluma y siguió escribiendo.

_**No quiero que sea sólo algo pasajero, no quiero que desaparezca del mismo modo repentino como apareció, no quiero que su existencia parezca un simple espejismo... no quiero.**_

_**No comprendo la causa (o tal vez sí), pero lo cierto es que no soportaría no verlo de nuevo.**_

La víspera de año nuevo había sido la última vez que lo había visto; ahora era casi Agosto y no había rastro de él. Tal vez... tal vez ya había terminado su misión en este mundo y ya había pasado al más allá; en ese caso, no debía estar triste, eso era lo mejor... pero, ¿cómo saber si ese era el caso? No lo creía, él no se iría sin despedirse de ella, ¿o sí?... Tal vez sí y ella se estaba considerando más importante de lo que en verdad era... ¡No! ¡Ella era la única chica a la que había besado!... aunque podría ser que ya no lo fuera.

_**Realmente soy un caos, no sé qué me pasa, no comprendo lo que siento o por qué. Este chico... fantasma... Danny... él me tiene confundida. Hay un millón de preguntas dentro de mí, pero ahora sólo quisiera dar respuesta a una: ¿lo volveré a ver?**_

*I*

La "fiesta" había resultado un verdadero desastre. Desde el horroroso vestido rosa que sus padres la habían obligado a usar, hasta la presencia de algunos engreídos idiotas amigos de sus padres que fueron invitados a esa reuniónsin autorización. A decir verdad, Sam no quería tener una celebración por sus 16 años en primer lugar, pero a base de insistencias, su madre la había logrado convencer; ella conocía a su familia y sabía que no habría manera de desistir. Ahora se arrepentía de eso.

La mayor parte de la velada la había pasado en las nubes, imaginando que Danny vendría a destruir la mesa de regalos e incluso atacaría a sus invitados, y luego se posaría frente a ella con la mirada asesina y un rayo de energía en su mano, esperando ser lanzado; y luego de imaginar todo esto se preguntaba si sería esa fiesta mejor, y su respuesta era siempre afirmativa. Por lo menos vería otra vez a Danny.

Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. La fiesta terminó tan _aburridamente _como comenzó. O tal vez era que nunca estuvo de humor para apreciarla como se debía... pero dudosamente lo creía.

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron y ella ya no tuvo que fingir otra sonrisa más, subió a su habitación. Estaba fastidiada y lo único que quería hacer era quitarse su ridículo vestido y tirarse a la cama. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y observó con sorpresa (y luego regocijo) lo que dentro de ella la esperaba.

Él.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con verdadera fruición, aunque lo hizo sin saber muy bien cuál fue el motor que la obligó a hacerlo. Instantes después reaccionó a lo que había hecho y trató de separarse, sintiéndose avergonzada de su repentino acto, pero el chico fantasma se lo impidió al recibirla con alegría en sus brazos, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos.

¿Por qué dejarla ir? ¿Por qué si había venido desde muy lejos para verla, y luego había tenido que esperar para hablar con ella porque ninguno de sus molestos familiares la dejaban sola...? ¿Por qué si todo el tiempo se había mantenido en una esquina lejana, invisible, sólo observándola como la Navidad pasada...? ¿Por qué dejarla ir?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! - susurró en su oído.

La ojivioleta se estremeció al sentir el rozar de su aliento con la piel de su cuello, y no por la gelidez de éste; pero Danny lo creyó así, por lo que se separó rápidamente de ella.

-¿Y cómo te la estas pasando en tu día?

-No muy bien... hasta ahora. Viniste. - no pudo evitar agregar con emoción.

-Sí, vine y te traje esto - extendió su brazo y le mostro su palma vacía. Sonrió al ver la confusión en los ojos de Sam y luego hizo visible la hermosa rosa roja que llevaba para ella.

-Gracias Danny. - murmuró con una gran sonrisa y la recibió. ¡¿Cómo si su mera visita no fuera suficiente regalo?

-Y eso no es todo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No - y dicho esto cerró los ojos y se concentró un poco, antes de mostrarle su mano. Sam miró atenta y pronto vislumbró un resplandor azul que brotaba de algún punto de su palma, hasta que, un segundo más tarde, un perfecto y fino cristal se materializó sobre ella.

-¡Oh, es bellísimo! - Danny se lo puso en su mano y ella sonrió - ¡Me encanta!

-Me alegro; y espero que el verdadero regalo te guste más.

-¿El verdadero? - preguntó ella con una nota divertida en la voz. - ¿Acaso este no lo era?

-No, en unos minutos sólo será agua - Introdujo su mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo una pequeña sortija de este. Ella lo contempló incrédula. ¿Él le estaba... regalando ese...? Lo observó con mayor; se veía antiguo y estaba adornado con un bello zafiro; ¡era hermoso!

-¿De dónde lo...

-Era de mi madre, antes de morir - explicó.

-Entonces no puedo aceptarlo.

-Por favor Sam, tómalo. Ella quería que se conservara en la familia... y, bueno... ya no existe la familia, sólo yo... y yo quiero que lo tengas tú. Lo creas o no, eres lo más cercano a una familia - Lenta y suavemente tomó la mano de la ojivioleta que aún sostenía con firmeza el pequeño cristal y acarició un poco sus dedos antes de deslizar el anillo en uno de ellos - Te queda bien...

-Gracias, Danny - exclamó al mismo tiempo que en sus mejillas aparecía un leve rubor y dentro de ella crecían de forma imparable muchas ganas de llorar, pero no podría frente a él, por lo que reprimió las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-De nada... Samie - la abrazó.

Hacía tanto que no se sentía de esa manera; es más, dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiera sentido. Y el calor... había olvidado cómo se sentía. Abrazarla le hacía sentirse cálido en verdad. La frialdad de su cuerpo y de su corazón lo habían acompañado durante tanto tiempo, que hasta los rayos del Sol le parecían inadvertidos; y ahora ella, en menos de un segundo, había descongelado ambos. Además de eso, podía percibir un fuerte cosquilleo recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza y podía jurar que en su pecho un eco muerto de su corazón aún retumbaba.

-Creí que no te vería de nuevo... _temí_no verte de nuevo – hablo la pelinegra, haciendo retroceder su rostro y enfrentándose a sus ojos verdes - Pensé que tal vez ya te habías ido.

-¿Ido? ¿A dónde?

-Tú sabes, que ya habías resuelto tu asunto pendiente y...

-No me iría sin despedirme de ti.

-... - ¿escuchó bien? Y más importante, ¿sus ojos no le mentían? Porque cuando él dijo eso, en su mirada apareció un brillo especial... o tal vez lo había imaginado - ¿En serio? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí - respondió con una igual.

De pronto parecieron darse cuenta del poco espacio que los separaba y optaron por alargar la distancia entre ellos antes de comenzar a ponerse nerviosos.

-Y... ehh... ¿puedo saber dónde estuviste todos estos meses? – preguntó Sam.

-Claro – respondió Danny. Ella tomó asiento en su cama para escucharlo, mientras él prefirió recargarse en la pared - Estaba huyendo. Recién empezó el año nuevo, _ellos _dieron conmigo. Me siguieron largos meses y nunca me perdieron de vista, hasta que logré burlarlos y alejarme de ellos. Pretendía viajar más lejos y perderlos de vista definitivamente, pero luego... decidí regresar.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Estarás más seguro aquí?

-No realmente. Misteriosamente - explicó - hay muchas conexiones entre esta ciudad y la Zona Fantasma.

-Entonces no debiste venir. ¿Qué pasará si te encuentran?

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo... debía venir... a verte.

-Y... ¿hoy por casualidad?... ¿O recordabas la fecha de mi cumpleaños?

-¿Eh?

-Tú estuviste en mi séptimo cumpleaños, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

-¿Sabías que era yo? - inquirió sorprendido.

-No al principio; pero luego, cuando me contaste de los fantasmas que dañan a las personas... bueno, se me ocurrió. Además, no has cambiado mucho desde entonces.

-No, no lo he hecho - murmuró taciturno. - Y con respecto a lo otro... lo lamento, en serio.

-Por favor Danny, ya deja de disculparte todo el tiempo, no es necesario; yo misma te avisaré cuando necesite alguna disculpa de tu parte.

-De acuerdo.

-Es más - continuó Sam - me alegra que hayas destruido la mesa de regalos y todas esas tontas muñecas que habían sobre ella - le dio la espalda para ir a su escritorio y tomar su diario... ¡en buen momento! Los ojos de Danny acababan de brillar con un destello rojo que se encendió al escuchar sobre las _tontas muñecas_ - Excepto esto... - dio media vuelta para quedar otra vez frente a él y se lo mostró - fue el único regalo que se salvó ese día... de mi abuela Ida... el mejor regalo de todos. Creo que debería agradecerte por ayudarme a valorarlo, por ayudarme a ser quien soy.

-¿Cómo?

-Este diario... me ha acompañado mucho tiempo. Tal vez no escribo todos los días, pero lo que escribo es de corazón. Me ayudaste a apreciar la escritura, y con ella, la lectura también. Sería exagerado decir que eso fue vital para forjar mi carácter y forma de ser, aunque podría ser... Tal vez no sería gótica sin él.

-¿Así que eres gótica?

-Así es. ¿Por qué crees que estoy interesada en fantasmas?

-Ah... por eso. ¡Vaya! - añadió en son de broma - Y yo que pensaba que yo era especial y único y por eso te... eh... interesaba.

Sam sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Sí lo eres.

Dubitativa, acarició su mejilla. Un sonrojo apareció en ésta, uno que se intensificó cuando la caricia fue ahora proporcionada por sus labios. ¿Ella... lo había besado? El chico fantasma, apenado, bajó la vista.

-Tú también lo eres - murmuró despacio.

Levantó la mirada y observó los más hermosos ojos que lo habían mirado y observó también una bella sonrisa formarse en sus labios, él también le sonrió. Ambos cayeron al suelo y se recargaron en la pared, observando nada en particular, pero, sin saberlo, pensando lo mismo.

*I*

Ahí estaba... de nuevo.

El parque de Amity Park había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años desde que la pequeña Samie había estado ahí con su padre el día del globo: era mucho más pequeño a causa del nuevo establecimiento de comida rápida que había sido construido en una parte del terreno y habían menos arboles también; pero aún conservaba parte de su belleza original, por lo que Sam aún lo visitaba cada semana… Lo hizo aquel domingo de Octubre.

Estaba haciendo frio y no había muchas personas como usualmente solía haber, pero eso no desanimaba a la ojivioleta, quien se encontraba sentada en una banca y mirando el cielo.

-Hola – una voz salió de la _nada_ y ella sonrió ante este sonido tan familiar.

-Hola – respondió al saludo afectuosamente, realmente estaba feliz de oír _su_ voz. Escrutó con la vista todo el lugar, imaginando dónde podría estar.

-Veo que vuelvo a encontrarte en este parque – esta vez la voz había venido claramente de su costado derecho. Sam se giró al momento en que Danny se hacía visible; inmediatamente volteó a ambos lados para ver si había alguien cerca que pudiese haberlo visto aparecer de la nada y comprobó que estaban solos – Espero que ahora tus padres no aparezcan para alejarte de mi.

Sam posó sus ojos sobre los de él y rio nerviosa en voz alta. La manera en que él dijo "alejarte de mi" le llevó varios estremecimientos a su espina, lo había dicho con tanto fervor… Bajó la mirada y, apenada, respondió:

-Yo también.

En ese momento su corazón latió con rapidez, cosa que pasaba muy seguido ahora que pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, y la emoción que sentía cada vez que lo veía se tornaba más y más especial. ¿Era posible que ella se hubiera enamorado de él… de un fantasma? Lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y descubrió que sí lo era. Y… ¿sería posible… ¿sería posible que él pudiera sentir lo mismo por ella?

-Ese día… - comenzó a hablar Danny mirando con igual intensidad que ella a sus ojos – no me di cuenta de lo especiales que eran tus ojos, de lo lindo que lucían. Bueno, eras una niña pequeña – sonrió – Tendrías entonces unos cuatro o cinco años, ¿no es así?

-Sí – sonrió al recordarlo - La primera vez que te vi tenía cinco años y al año siguiente… tú sabes – rodó los ojos – tenía seis.

Danny rio.

Pasó un grupo de personas y luego otro, y todos los veían unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada y seguir su camino. Era normal que les prestaran atención: uno, él era un fantasma y su aspecto llamaba la atención (aunque en ese momento no se destacaba por un rostro maléfico ni una expresión malvada, que deberían ser los "componentes básicos" de los espectros, sino por su sonrisa y la calidez de su mirada), y dos, hacían una linda pareja (a pesar de no ser una pareja, ¿o sí?)

-Eras tan pequeña… - murmuró el ojiverde recordando con dulzura a esa pequeña pelinegra que lloraba por su globo perdido – tan pequeña… - siguió pronunciando con la mente perdida en sus memorias. De pronto, su sonrisa fue desdibujándose mientras recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de atacarla ese día, incluso de matarla. El pensamiento le envió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sam algo alarmada. Él era un fantasma, no podía temblar por frio, ¿o sí?

El chico seguía con la vista perdida y ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que levantó los ojos para ver la mirada cuestionante de Sam. Entonces comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento – se disculpó.

-¿Qué habíamos dicho de… - comenzó la ojivioleta, pero fue interrumpida muy rápido.

-La vez de tu cumpleaños no fue la única vez que quise atacarte, ¿sabías? – No, no lo sabía, y su mirada le decía que quería oír más – Antes de que te fueras con tu padre, el día del globo, estuve a punto de hacerte daño.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la ojivioleta después de pensarlo unos segundos. Según con lo que recordaba (ciertamente había pasado ya mucho tiempo), podía asegurar que el chico que le había devuelto su globo se veía amigable.

-Sólo te salvaste porque ese día era Navidad – explicó – y los fantasmas no debemos atacar a los humanos en Navidad, es un acuerdo.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.

-No me gusta hablar sobre algunas cosas de mi pasado – exclamó de inmediato.

-¿Y te estoy preguntando por alguna de ellas? – le preguntó con la mirada.

Danny se mantuvo en silencio. Explicarle por qué en aquel momento sintió la necesidad de atacarla, significaría que también tendría que explicarle lo que ocurrió cuando vivía… y era eso lo que no quería. La contempló fijamente unos segundos más y entonces se decidió a hablar.

-Te devolví ese globo rosa, ¿cierto? Y tú lo dejaste ir a pesar de que habías… incluso llorado por él. No comprendí por qué lo hiciste, es más, me enfadó demasiado esa simple acción. Siempre… siempre he odiado a las niñas ricas y derrochadoras y en ese momento creí que eras una. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando arrojaste la muñeca al suelo en tu cumpleaños… de hecho, - continuó con una sonrisa amarga - hay un episodio de mi _vida _parecido.

Por el modo en que pronunció la palabra vida, Sam supo que se refería a lo que ocurrió mientras aún era humano, lo cual había pasado… ¿hace cuánto? ¿Desde cuándo era él un fantasma? Preguntarle en ese momento aquellas dudas suyas no parecía lo correcto, pero tal vez podría arreglárselas para conducir la plática hacía aquel punto.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué dices que es parecido? – Sam no tuvo que fingir el interés que demostró al hacer estas preguntas, realmente le gustaría saberlo.

-Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo tenía seis años. Vivía en un pequeño y pobre pueblo, donde la familia más rica era la del comisario, quien tenía una hija, Lily – torció el gesto al pronunciar su nombre – Era 24 de diciembre por la tarde, Lily llegó mostrándome su nuevo juguete, una muñeca, luego la tiró porque al parecer se había aburrido de ella; traté de tomarla, pero llegó de vuelta y me la arrebató. Por eso ella no me gustaba: presumía y derrochaba lo que tenía.

"Esa tarde, enseguida, fui con mis padres y les conté entre lagrimas lo que había ocurrido. Me consolaron hablándome nuevamente de Santa, aquella Navidad sería la primera vez que recibiría un regalo suyo – pronunció con un bufido eso último – Por supuesto, siendo el niño que era, me emocionó mucho lo que me dijeron y fui rápidamente a acostarme, ansioso porque Santa llegara. Pedí a mis padres… - su voz comenzaba a sonar débil – que dejaran la vela del cuarto encendida, porque quería verlo llegar…

Se quedó en silencio. Sam esperaba que continuara, pero no lo hizo, por lo que tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Qué pasó después? – cuestionó en un susurro. Ya antes de escuchar la respuesta sentía una opresión extraña en el pecho.

-Murieron en un incendio… los tres… en Navidad.

Por el tono de su voz averiguó que no lo había superado. ¡Y con razón! ¡Era sólo un niño de 6 años y estaba a punto de tener su primera Navidad! Y su familia…

Danny seguía con el rostro agachado y con la mirada perdida, vagando aún en los recuerdos de esos días cuando aún era humano… hasta que dejó de serlo. La ojivioleta tomó una de sus manos y la sujetó con ternura para darle apoyo, él volteó a verla y sonrió.

-No te preocupes por mí. Ocurrió hace mucho – la vio a los ojos y, después de componerse un poco, le hizo saber eso mismo con la mirada - ¿Quieres que te siga contando?

-Claro – pero no soltó su mano.

-Aparecí entonces en la Zona Fantasma sin saber quién o qué era, no recordaba nada de mi existencia anterior y sólo me dediqué a vagar por ahí, sin rumbo fijo. Me daba cuenta de que todos volteaban a verme y susurraban entre ellos cosas como "era sólo un niño".

"Por supuesto que era sólo un niño" pensó Sam "Tenía solamente 6 años".

-Un momento, tenías 6 años. ¿Entonces por qué te…

-Descuida, en un momento te explico – aclaró. Sabía que en cuanto notara lo joven que era al morir, se preguntaría por qué lucía mayor. - ¿En dónde me quedé?... Ah, sí. Fui un ermitaño por varios años; creo que para entonces ya todos a mí alrededor me conocían, aunque nadie se acercaba a hablar conmigo. Hasta que conocí a Itamari.

"Era un fantasma viejo, tenía todo el aspecto de un tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo – sonrió, hablaba de él con un afecto extraño – Para empezar, me cambió es ropa sucia y achicharrada que hasta entonces había usado, por esta – se apuntó a sí mismo – pero eso no fue lo único que hizo por mí.

"Me habló de lo que yo era, un fantasma, y de lo que había sido una vez, de que alguna vez tuve una vida. Hasta ese momento no había recordado nada sobre ésta, sobre mi familia, pero en ese instante todas esas memorias llegaron y se agaloparon en mi mente. Quería verlos a ellos, a mis padres, pero no sabía dónde podían estar... No sabía nada del accidente.

"Itamari me dijo que él podía llevarme… es decir, traerme a esta dimensión y ayudarme a buscar a mis padres; sin embargo, por más que los buscamos no los encontramos. Investigamos un poco y descubrimos que hacía varios años había ocurrido un incendio en el pueblo donde vivía, que mató a los señores Fenton y a su pequeño hijo. Regresamos a la Zona Fantasma.

"Pensé que, si habían muerto como yo, entonces deberían estar en alguna parte de aquel inmenso lugar. Itamari me ayudó a buscarlos durante algún tiempo, yo realmente deseaba verlos, pero él no lucía muy esperanzado. Después de varios años me explicó que no todos los que moríamos íbamos a ese lugar, sino que lo hacían solamente las personas que teníamos algún asunto pendiente en el otro mundo; quienes sí lograron todo lo que deseaban iban al más allá.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_-Entonces… ¿mis padres están allá?_

_-Así parece._

_-¿Y yo también puedo ir?_

_-Sí – sonrió antes de continuar – si resuelves tu asunto pendiente._

_-¿Y cuál se supone que es ese?_

_-Eso no lo sé. Me temo que tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Ve al mundo de los humanos, observa a la gente, presta atención a lo que hacen – sugirió – Tal vez eso te ayudé._

_-Y… ¿tú me ayudarás?_

_-Creo que no, deberás ir tú solo. Pero descuida, podrás volver a este lugar cuantas veces quieras, yo andaré por aquí._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

-Me explicó también que la misión de todos los fantasmas en aquella dimensión es lograr ir al más allá y que para eso podemos visitar el mundo de los humanos cuantas veces queramos, para descubrir cuál es ese asunto que aún nos ata a la "vida", – dibujó las comillas en el aire – resolverlo y pasar al más allá para descansar en paz. Si quería ver a mi familia tendría que hacer lo que él me decía.

"Así que vine a esta dimensión yo solo y fui de nuevo al pueblo donde vivía. Ahí encontré a Lily, lucía entonces mayor – hizo una mueca y Sam supo que había recordado algo desagradable – Estaba usando el anillo de mi madre.

La ojivioleta instintivamente llevó su mirada a la preciosa sortija que estaba usando, regalo del chico fantasma a su lado.

-Supongo que su padre, al investigar el caso, lo encontró entre las cenizas y se lo regaló. Pero eso no le daba permiso de usarlo… Como sea, yo se lo quité… No iba a permitirle tener algo de mi madre… Y lo guardé… hasta dártelo a ti. Se te ve mejor que a esa tonta niña.

-¿Cómo se lo quitaste? – ignorar sus palabras fue difícil, pero ella sabía que algo ocultaba, pues había notado que cuando mencionó "yo se lo quité" sus palabras trastabillaron.

-Creo que de la mala manera – no quería admitir lo que hizo, no quería decir que era un monstruo cruel al que no le había importado asesinar desde el comienzo – Si el más allá se divide en cielo e infierno, creo que no hay duda acerca de a dónde voy a ir.

-No, tú no eres malo.

-Claro que sí – medio-sonrió – lo soy.

-No – volvió a negar.

-¡Lo soy, Sam! ¡¿Acaso no estabas escuchando cuando te dije que estuve a punto de asesinarte en este parque?

La ojivioleta quedó pasmada, eso no era lo que le había dicho. ¿En verdad este fantasma era malo?

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por la tregua.

-¿Y en mi cumpleaños?

-… - en su cumpleaños estaba fuera de sí hasta que la vio a los ojos – porque cuando te vi… - volteó al cielo – supe que eras especial. Sólo… me di cuenta que no debía hacerte daño y me fui. Aparecer en tu cuarto tantos años después fue una mera coincidencia, ni siquiera sabía que vivías ahí; supe que eras tú hasta después de… - la miró – besarte.

Sostuvo su mirada con intensidad, examinando a profundidad sus bellísimos ojos violáceos. En ese mismo momento, ella comprendió lo íntimo de su cercanía, gracias a que ella aún tomaba su mano, y se puso roja. Soltó su mano y trató de separarse un poco, pero Danny se lo impidió al sujetarla por la cintura y acercarla más a él.

-Ni por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que tú serías la chica de la que me iba a enamorar.

-Danny… - su corazón latió sin control alguno y su respiración pareció esfumarse. ¿Había escuchado bien? Escrutó a fondo su dulce mirar y no reconoció atisbo alguno de duda o engaño. Él la quería… y ella lo quería a él. Sonrió feliz y se entregó al tierno beso que los unió en ese momento, uno dulce, suave e inocente, que no duró más de tres segundos, pero que quedó grabado eternamente en la memoria de ambos. – Yo… - comenzó cuando se separaron, pero fue interrumpida cuando el dedo índice del chico se posó sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar.

-_Don't speak._ **[Si esta frase –"No hables"- está escrita en inglés, es porque, mientras escribía esta parte, estaba escuchando la canción **_**"Don't speak"**_** de **No Doubt.**]**

Con mucha delicadeza colocó su mano libre en su rostro y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla; luego, hizo lo mismo con su otra mano. Adoraba ese rostro perfecto y esos ojos hermosos, la adoraba a ella y, al parecer, ella a él también. Su mirada reflejaba una dulzura infinita y desbordaba felicidad, misma que se respaldaba en la bellísima sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, le puso más intensidad y entusiasmo, más fervor y más avidez. Él no era ningún experto besador, pero confiaba en que sus instintos lo guiarían en esa ocasión… y en todas aquellas que le siguieran.

Sam sintió sus piernas debilitarse, ¡afortunadamente estaba sentada! Los movimientos de sus labios sobre los de ella eran tan rítmicos, tan suaves, tan seguros, que se preguntaba si en verdad ella había sido la única chica a la que él había besado.

-Uhmm… - murmuró Danny entre sus labios cuando el beso terminó – Si hubiera sabido que me iba a gustar tanto, te habría besado hace mucho tiempo.

-… yo… wow... Creo… que a mi eso me hubiera gustado también. – le dijo con una sonrisa antes de depositar un rápido beso en sus labios y de tomar su mano otra vez y entrelazar sus dedos. – Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Danny.

-Y no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso – respondió radiante, realmente gustoso de escuchar las palabras de la ojivioleta. Jamás hubiera imaginado que a él, un fantasma, pudiera ocurrirle algo tan maravilloso como encontrarse con una chica como ella, a quien amar y con quien estar, con quien platicar y contarle sus secretos… sus secretos, él tenía tantos secretos, unos no tan admirables y que quizás no querría contarle a ella por miedo a que después lo aborreciera.

-¿Vas a seguir contándome tu historia? – preguntó de repente Sam, estaba ansiosa por escuchar más de la _vida_ del chico fantasma, conocerlo, descubrir más de sus misterios – Aún no me has dicho por qué luces mayor de lo que eras cuando… moriste. ¿Los fantasmas crecen? Yo no sabía nada de eso.

-Algo por el estilo – la amplia sonrisa que hasta entonces tenía Danny se fue haciendo menor y menor. Si seguía contándole su historia, ¿debía omitir todo lo malo que hizo para que no se alejara ahora que por fin su relación avanzaba? ¿O debía ser totalmente sincero y arriesgarse a que ella lo despreciara?

-Y… ¿no vas a contarme?

-Claro que sí – iba a ser honesto, se lo debía – Después de… lo del anillo, después de atacar a Lily para quitárselo, pasé varios años viajando por los pueblos cercanos. Cada vez que veía a niñas ricas como ella, me ponía furioso, explotaba, me dejaba llevar por mis emociones negativas y cosas malas ocurrían… estaba descubriendo mis poderes… mismos que, en un principio, usaba para hacer daño.

"Y entonces, en vez de seguir buscando mi asunto pendiente, dediqué todo mi tiempo a estudiar estos nuevos poderes, aprendiendo y perfeccionando técnicas, y tuve accidentes por eso… muchos: destruía cosas o lastimaba a personas sin querer… claro que también estaban esas otras ocasiones en que veía cosas que me molestaban, por ejemplo, niñas dejando ir sus globos – bromeó para aligerar el peso de sus actos – y perdía el control de mí mismo, atacando y destruyendo… y estas cosas no eran _sin querer._

"Me volví muy fuerte y logré por fin recordar toda mi vida. Me llené de amargura al recordar lo injusta que había sido la misma vida conmigo y los ataques a personas se hicieron más seguidos; ahora no sólo eran niñas ricas o presumidas, cualquier cosa bastaba para sacarme de mis casillas y hacerme expulsar mi fuerza y poder. Muchas… muchas personas perecieron por aquello… por mi culpa.

No había razón para decir aquello; bien pudo saltar eso de su improvisada autobiografía y Sam no lo hubiera notado, no hubiera tenido que enterarse de lo patético de su existencia. Sin embargo, le debía honestidad y no quería omitir fragmentos de su historia sólo por propia conveniencia.

-Un día volví a la Zona Fantasma – siguió contando – Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve ahí, que no sabía dónde comenzar a buscar. Quería ver a Itamari. Lo encontré y lo vi muy diferente de la última vez que habíamos estado juntos, demasiado viejo, en tanto yo seguía pareciendo el mismo.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué te ves tan… cambiado? – por no decir viejo, pero Itamari supo a qué se refería y sonrió._

_-Y a ti, ¿te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Tú has… cambiado? – devolvió la pregunta._

_-No… te entiendo. Yo no… a mi no me ha pasado nada._

_-Exactamente. Verás, tal vez no te lo había dicho, pero así es como funcionan las cosas en la Zona Fantasma._

_-Te escucho._

_-En esta dimensión el tiempo corre para nosotros los muertos: crecemos, envejecemos y, a pesar de ser fantasmas, podemos morir también… otra vez. Aunque eso no ocurre hasta pasados milenios, pues aquí se puede llegar ser tal viejo. Por eso luzco tan viejo Daniel, el tiempo esta pasando para mi… y por eso tú, a pesar de que llegaste a este lugar como un niño pequeño, ahora pareces todo un adolescente, creciste hasta ser un jovencito – habló con tono paternal._

"_Si un humano viniera este lugar, el tiempo se quedaría congelado para él, jamás envejecería, jamás moriría. Pero ¿de qué le serviría a cualquier humano no morir naturalmente cuando hay muchas otras formas de morir aquí? – sonrió._

"_Lo mismo ocurre cuando un fantasma va al mundo de los humanos, el tiempo no corre para él y su aspecto se queda congelado para siempre… para siempre porque, al no crecer, tampoco se puede morir. El tiempo que tú pasaste en la otra dimensión no alteró tu aspecto, siempre fuiste el mismo, ¿no es así? – Danny asintió y él continuó._

"_Sin embargo, y a pesar de que muchos fantasmas lo intentan, esto trae consecuencias, tanto para quienes crecen hasta milenarios en la Zona Fantasma, como para aquellos que "viven" para siempre en el otro mundo: las posibilidades de resolver su asunto pendiente e ir al más allá se van haciendo escasas, pues lo que aún quedaba de humanidad en ellos se va perdiendo entre más tiempo pasan siendo fantasmas, y cada vez más se parecen a un espectro al que nada le interesa, ni siquiera descansar en paz; terminan siendo espíritus locos y errantes que "viven" y vagan, dañando a los demás… y que, al fin y al cabo, morirán, estén en esta dimensión o en la otra._

_-Pero dijiste que el tiempo no corre para los que están en la otra dimensión. ¿Por qué habrían de morir? Sólo deberían perder su humanidad y ya ¿no?_

_-Me temo que no. ¿Conoces a _Los Guardianes_?_

_-No._

_-Ellos… bueno, como ya te había dicho, entre más tiempo se es fantasma, más inhumano se es y más propenso a dañar a personas. _Los Guardianes_ son un grupo de fantasmas que se encargan de ese tipo de fantasmas y los llevan de vuelta a la Zona Fantasma, donde morirán algún día, el cual ellos deciden: instantáneamente, por sus propias manos, o mucho tiempo después, dejándolos morir por causas "naturales"… a menos que resuelvan su asunto pendiente, aunque en esas condiciones es casi imposible._

_-Y ellos… nosotros… cuando morimos…_

_-Al morir, otra vez, ya no hay forma de ir al más allá, ya no hay oportunidad de terminar ese asunto… mueres definitivamente._

_Danny se asustó. Miró a su mentor y lo viejo que lucía._

_-Y tú, ¿vas a morir?_

_-No, yo no moriré. Gracias a ti he logrado realizar ese asunto sin resolver; y lo siento mucho, pero debo marcharme, sólo estaba esperando a que vinieras a verme y así decirte esto… y despedirme de ti. Siento que ya no podré ayudarte más, pero confío en ti y en que no acabaras como muchos lo hacen, tú encontraras la paz que estas buscando, lo sé – lo miró fijamente, reprimiéndole levemente con la mirada, como si le estuviera dando a entender que sabía lo que él había estado haciendo durante su estancia en el mundo de los humanos. Entonces, su expresión se relajó y pareció algo nostálgica, pero alegre – Adiós hijo, espero verte pronto._

_En menos de un segundo su figura se volvió completamente una luz amorfa que se disolvió en el aire. Entonces nunca más volvió._

_(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)_

-Volví al mundo de los humanos, esta vez para siempre – la voz de Danny sonaba completamente decidida y determinada – No tenía motivos para volver allá en primer lugar, ya no estaba Itamari… y luego estaba que yo no quería envejecer y morir. Sí, también me importaba resolver mi asunto pendiente, pero eso fue quedando a un lado.

"Me volví como esos fantasmas que describió Itamari: atacaba a la gente y poco me importaba lo que pasara después con su vida… si es que aún les quedaba. Entonces, _Los Guardianes_ me localizaron y comenzaron a acecharme, poco después te conocí.

Los ojos de la ojivioleta guardaban una gran cantidad de emociones, que fueron floreciendo al escuchar la historia del chico, pero una sola era la que se manifestó con toda claridad al final de su historia: temor.

Danny contempló esa expresión y temió que todo hubiera acabado… ¡y acababa de comenzar!

-¿Tú… - lo que a Sam asustaba en esos momentos no fue ninguna de las confesiones que hizo acerca de sus crímenes; no, ya habría tiempo para pensar en ello después… si es que merecía que ella desperdiciara su tiempo en eso, definitivamente nada cambiaría lo que por el chico fantasma sentía. Temía que se volviera totalmente un fantasma loco y malvado… y que ya no pudiera conseguir paz después de la muerte – también estas perdiendo tu humanidad?

-Sí – medio sonrió. –Pero tú me la estas devolviendo.

Con su mano libre acarició el cuello de Sam, con mucha delicadeza, para ver si ella rechazaba su contacto; pero notó que, al contrario, ella cerraba los ojos, como si estuviera disfrutando de esta caricia. Sonrió feliz. Esta chica iba a hacerle el fantasma más feliz de ambos mundos.

Se acercó para besarla, pero un torrente de gotas de lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo.

-Voy a llevarte a casa o te enfermarás – se puso de pie rápidamente y cargó a la ojivioleta como si de una princesa se tratase.

-De acuerdo, pero… - antes de que él emprendiera el vuelo, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y acercó su rostro al suyo – antes, no te dejaré dejarme con las ganas de uno de estos – pronunció y luego lo besó.

*I*

Blancos copos de nieve caían sin cesar fuera de la ventana del cuarto de la gótica aquella mañana. Una tenue luz iluminaba la estancia y dejaba ver la silueta de la chica bajo las colchas, aún dormida, y a su lado, sentado en el suelo, un fantasma de cabellera blanca que velaba su sueño.

_Moría_ por estar más cerca de ella, pero temía que el frio de su cuerpo la incomodara y lograra despertarla del pacifico y agradable sueño que parecía estar teniendo. No, mejor se quedaba donde estaba y esperaba a que ella despertara; después de todo, ella ya era su novia y, si quería, podría ir a darle un beso de los buenos días en cuanto despertara.

Había estado a su lado toda la noche, y aún desde más antes, no había ni un solo día que no lo pasara junto a ella… claro, cuando tenía tiempo libre; comprendía que ella tenía una vida: familia, amigos, escuela… y aún así, él se las arreglaba para poder verla seguidamente.

Un bulto bajo los cobertores comenzó a moverse, uno que después asomó una cabeza y miro con gran alegría al visitante en su cuarto. Sonrió con esplendor; no le apenaba verse despeinada o desaliñada, lo habría hecho antes, pero ya se había acostumbrado a estas bienvenidas matutinas al nuevo día. Lo contempló ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella, dispuesto a besarla, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente y entró su madre; afortunadamente él pudo hacerse invisible a tiempo y no fue descubierto.

-Samie, querida. ¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar con nosotros? Tenemos muchos planes para este día, así que lo mejor es que te apures.

-¿Planes? –inquirió un poco preocupada la pelinegra. Sus planes para ese día consistían en pasar unas horas a lado de cierto chico fantasma, aunque dudaba que los de su mamá se lo permitieran - ¿Qué tipo de planes? – volvió a cuestionar nerviosa.

-Este año, en la reunión navideña, los anfitriones serán mis hermanos, y antes tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos y nuestros atuendos… - los ojos le brillaban de la emoción al contar eso.

"Oh, no"

-Así que ya sabes. Alístate y baja a desayunar porque nos vamos de compras.

-¡Rayos! – murmuró molesta cuando se fue – Creo – añadió al ver que Danny volvía a hacerse visible – que no pasaré tiempo contigo hoy.

-No importa. La Navidad es para estar con la familia – le dijo y luego se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tal vez la próxima Navidad… - sugirió Sam.

-Claro… Samie – acordó con una sonrisa antes de darle su usual beso de los buenos días.

…

El día pasó lento después de que Danny se marchara de su habitación esa mañana. Preparar todo fue tedioso, pero cuando por fin terminaron, salieron para la casa de sus tías.

La casa (mansión) era, como podía ser de esperarse, grande y lujosa, y los invitados eran unos arrogantes (en su gran mayoría). No era que le disgustara su familia… ¡era su familia!, pero eso no evitaba que notara sus malos hábitos… Sin embargo, era su familia y era Navidad, y la estaba pasando muy bien en su compañía; además, no pasó el día lejos de _él_, como había temido.

No sabía si él lo sabía, pero desde hacía rato se había percatado de que había un frio inusual y peculiar dentro de la estancia y también se sentía observada; él estaba ahí con ella y se lo agradecía desde el fondo de su alma.

La velada transcurrió sin incidentes: bebieron ponche, algunos adultos bailaron, luego se dio lugar a la cena navideña y por último se abrieron los regalos. Ella había comprado algunos para ciertos primos y para sus padres; no había podido escoger nada para su novio, pues todas sus compras habían sido supervisadas.

"Me pregunto si a él le gustaría recibir un regalo… ¡Por supuesto que sí!; después de todo, nunca recibió un regalo cuando era niño y… un momento, ¿él jamás ha recibido un regalo de Navidad?"

¿Podía ser que…?

*I*

En teoría, ¿un fantasma puede llegar a enamorarse? Un fantasma es un ser sin vida, por lo tanto no debería sentir o emocionarse. ¿Los fantasmas tienen alma? Pues él era un fantasma y la sentía, además de todas esas emociones que corrían dentro de él con tanto ímpetu.

No se sentía como un fantasma desde que estaba con ella. Sabía que no estaba vivo, pero… ¿y eso qué? La tenía a ella, a Sam, y nada más le hacía falta; tenía un corazón que no latía, aunque a veces pudiera jurar que sentía su retumbar todavía haciendo eco dentro de él… ¡y todo eso tan solo por ella!

La amaba. Jamás creyó que algún día sentiría algo así, y quiso la ironía que no ocurriera en su _vida_.

Sam… Samie lo era todo entonces, su razón para existir y lo que lo ataba con el mundo de los humanos también. ¿Su asunto pendiente? No le interesaba, no mientras ella siguiera ahí.

Por ella haría cualquier cosa, podría jurarlo.

*I*

Por primera vez sus padres no eran la causa de su pena; si bien era cierto que por su culpa se encontraba entonces en un viaje (obligado) por su decimo séptimo cumpleaños y por consiguiente muy lejos de su novio Danny, también era cierto que, después de todo, no podría pensar la cosas que quería pensar si se encontraba cerca de él.

Desde la última Navidad, hacía poco más de 7 meses, en su mente se había instalado la idea de que Danny tenía que vivir en paz, ¡lo merecía después de tanto tiempo! Si ella… si ella lo ayudaba a resolver su asunto pendiente, entonces él por fin pasaría al más allá…

Un gran dolor la llenaba cuando pensaba en eso, no quería que se fuera, pero no podía ser tan egoísta como para mantenerlo a su lado si eso significaba muchos años más vagando por este mundo. ¡¿Y qué tal si en ese tiempo lo encontraban _Los Guardianes_ y lo eliminaban como a muchos otros? ¡No!

Si irse era lo mejor para él, entonces ella debía aceptarlo y afrontarlo… y lo haría, aunque la vida se le fuera en eso.

*I*

La Navidad había llegado otra vez y por todas partes podía sentirse ese ambiente de convivencia familiar, de felicidad y de amor, de perdón, de paz y de tranquilidad. Había llegado una vez más esa época del año cuando sólo hay esperanza y cuando el deseo de vivir y ser mejor nublan todos esos dolores y sentimientos negativos, cuando sólo hay sonrisas por doquier y miradas alegres… bueno, con una notable excepción: Samantha Manson.

Por supuesto que estaba feliz, la época navideña era muy de su gusto y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, familia y novio llenaba de gozo su corazón; pero tenía una inquietud, una que entonces cumplía 1 año de vida y que se relacionaba directamente con su relación con el chico fantasma.

Con Danny todo iba genial, lo amaba y él a ella, cada momento vivido a su lado era especial; lo que la inquietaba era saber que eso iba a acabar pronto… muy pronto.

Desde el inicio de ese 24 de Diciembre, comenzó a planear lo que haría para cumplir su acometido; esperaba, y al mismo tiempo no, que todo resultara según el plan.

La reunión navideña se celebró, según la tradición, en casa de otra familia, esta vez el turnó fue de la única hermana de su padre. Sam había optado, para disgusto de sus padres, por llevar aquella noche un vestido negro ceñido en la cintura, con una falda que tenía un lindo vuelo y que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas; además, se ajustaba en su espalda gracias a un lindo moño.

Cuando el aire perdió calidez, ella descubrió que él había llegado. En la mañana se aseguró de pasar tan poco tiempo con Danny que sería seguro que él iría a verla. Aprovechó un momento de distracción de sus familiares circundantes (la prima Ellen estaba embarazada) y salió a la solitaria terraza de la casa, se recargó en el barandal y miró el cielo.

"Esta bien Sam, es lo mejor, sólo no pienses en lo que pasará al final. Disfruta este día… con él"

Su novio apareció detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que se hacía visible. Frotó un poco su mejilla con la de ella, mirando también el cielo nocturno frente a ellos, antes de girar el rostro y plantarle un tierno beso cerca de la sien.

-¡Hola! – saludó con alegría.

-Hola – por alguna razón, la voz de Sam no sonaba tan alegre como siempre.

-¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió el chico fantasma tratando de obtener una buena vista de su rostro, pero no lo lograba por completo al encontrarse en esa posición.

-… sí.

Danny no lo pensó mucho antes de hacerla girar en sus brazos, para que así ella quedase frente a él y pudiera por fin ver cuál era su expresión.

-¿Qué cosa es?

-No quiero estar aquí – la respuesta era simple.

-Pero… es Navidad… y… esta tu familia… y…

-… y los amo, lo sé. Pero hay un lugar donde me gustaría estar más: en casa.

-Tal vez el próximo año…

-No me refiero a eso, Danny – hasta ese momento su semblante había se mantenido serio – sino a que quisiera ir a casa ahora… y pasar la Navidad contigo – terminó de decir esto y sonrió.

-Pero…

-Por favor, llévame a casa – pidió la ojivioleta con gran convicción.

-Sam, debes estar hoy con tu familia. Tal vez mañana…

-No, Danny. Quiero estar contigo hoy – enfatizó; _tenía_ que ser ese día – Además, tú eres parte de mi familia – explicó y volvió a sonreírle.

Danny se estaba debatiendo entre lo que en verdad quería, aceptar su propuesta, y lo que suponía era lo correcto, estar con sus parientes. Aunque, ¿por qué no podía ser correcto también seguir sus deseos? Ambos lo querían.

-Esta bien – acordó, y luego añadió juguetón – Creo que, entonces, dado que no me deja otra opción, tendré que raptarla esta noche señorita. _This is the point of no return_ – continuó con su tono humorístico, pero con una seña de verdadera advertencia. **[Aquí vuelvo a hacer que Danny hable en inglés, y de nuevo es por una canción: por aquellos días en los que escribía este fic, estaba desarrollando un creciente fanatismo hacia **El fantasma de la Opera **–llámese libro, canción, película…-; en la película sale una canción fabulosa llamada **_**"The point of no return"**_**, por eso hice que Danny dijera esa frase –"Este es el punto sin retorno"- en inglés.]**

-¿En serio? – Sam le siguió el juego. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos - ¿Y me obligarás a estar contigo toda la noche y la mañana?

-Sólo si me obligas.

-Ya me las arreglaré… - rio jubilosa – Entonces… ¿prometido?

-Prometido.

Danny tomó sus piernas con cuidado, asegurándose de sujetar la falda de su vestido y, con el otro brazo, le rodeó la espalda, para así poder elevarse en el aire y volar con ella hasta su casa.

Se pasearon por el cielo de la ciudad, contemplaron y casi tocaron las bellas y brillantes estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento. La noche era hermosa y prometía una velada increíble… y eso era lo que realmente esperaba la chica.

-Listo – la dejo en el suelo cuando llegaron.

-Gracias, Danny – le dijo y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

Nada había preparado ahí, pero ambos se encargaron de hacer de esa noche una muy especial. La cena navideña consistió en una pizza caliente que pidió Sam por teléfono y soda, misma que realizaron en el tapete de la sala en frente de la chimenea, frente a un cálido fuego.

La ojivioleta estaba gustosa de poder compartir un momento tan especial como ese con él, se llenaba de vida y valor al observar el brillo en los ojos verdes del chico, de su novio, y se deleitaba al saber que ella era capaz de llevar tal felicidad a su vida… o existencia.

Platicaron un rato y se dijeron lo mucho que se querían, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con autenticidad. Todo el tiempo había estado sintonizada una estación de radio con música de tipo clásica y romántica a un volumen bajo, sirviendo de música de fondo. De pronto, una linda melodía empezó, atrayendo la atención de ambos; se sonrojaron al instante, como si entendieran que la música, en su lenguaje, hacía una oda a su amor.

Instintivamente el chico fantasma se puso de pie y subió el volumen de la canción, entonces le tendió la mano a su novia y la dirigió hasta quedar en el centro de la estancia, que entonces se había convertido en pista, y comenzaron a bailar. Las manos de Danny acariciaron con ternura las delicadas curvas del cuerpo de Sam mientras se movía con ella hacia atrás y adelante en la sala, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Eran cerca de las 12 cuando Sam cayó rendida en un sillón de la sala, después de haber bailado media decena de canciones; Danny meneó un poco la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, no sin antes descalzarla de esas finas zapatillas de tacón que llevaba puestas. La noche había sido maravillosa, pero ya era justo terminarla, ella debía descansar.

Anduvo muy despacio, deseando que el tiempo a su lado no terminara tan pronto, deseando perpetuar el mayor tiempo posible esa oportunidad que tenía de tocarla y de sujetarla muy cerca de él, deseando no tener que alejar su bello rostro del suyo y poder contemplarlo y admirarlo siempre; desafortunadamente era hora para ella de dormir. Al menos podría despedirse con un beso de las buenas noches y luego permanecer en su habitación con ella hasta el amanecer, como lo había prometido.

Llegó a su recamara y, con algo de pesar, la colocó en su cama.

-¿Lista para dormir? – preguntó mientras trataba de dejarla recostada y apartarse.

Aún sujeta a su cuello, susurró:

-No - no debía dejar que él se alejara, tenía que actuar rápido o él se separaría de ella – Antes debo agradecerte por cumplir este capricho mío de pasar la Navidad a tu lado, te juro que jamás lo olvidaré.

-Yo tampoco, y soy yo el que debe agradecerte – respondió el chico con alegría.

Sam sonrió y le plantó un suave y rápido beso en los labios.

-Te amo – le dijo y él sonrió – Este ha sido mi regalo, esta noche contigo… pero aún falta más… quiero que tengas una noche inolvidable.

-Pero si ya… - comenzó, pero la ojivioleta lo detuvo colocando dos de sus dedos en sus labios, obligándolo a callar.

-Y… no sé que tan bueno sea, pero… soy yo… Mi segundo presente de Navidad soy… yo.

Danny se tensó un poco. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo cerca que estaban.

-No vengo con moño ni nada – rio un poco nerviosa y él la miró con un gesto que combinaba ternura y temor – pero… - suspiró – Quisiera pasar la noche contigo.

Danny intentó separarse un poco y ella lo sujetó un poco más fuerte. ¿Sabía ella lo que hacía?

-Acepta este regalo y será un regalo para mí también.

-Sam… - pidió con una mirada que delataba una ardua lucha interna; de nuevo, el hacer lo correcto y hacer lo que quería estaban enfrentándose en una batalla.

-Por favor, déjame regalarme… a ti – le pidió con una mirada suplicante.

Esa mirada de ella estaba causando grandes estragos en él; sabía que no podría resistirse por más tiempo, así que desvió su mirada de la de ella para observar a la ventana, donde un bello cielo iluminado por las estrellas podía ser observado; pero él no les prestaba atención. ¿Por qué Sam de repente pedía eso? ¿Qué era lo que ella en verdad quería?... Algo que sin duda él quería también… algo que, ahora teniendo la perspectiva frente a él de que ocurriera, y tan cerca, de pronto deseaba fervientemente que pasara… sólo que no era lo correcto, no aún.

Sam indagó en sus ojos, pero él no la estaba viendo a ella. Le iba a decir que no, estaba segura, y de esa manera, ¿cómo conseguiría el valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer?

Repentinamente, él volvió a contemplarla a los ojos y medio-sonrió, para comenzar a explicarle lo que él pensaba, pero no tuvo tiempo. Ella conocía esa sonrisa, sabía lo que quería decir, él también quería que sucediera; no debía perder tiempo, debía aprovechar antes que el lado bueno de su novio surgiera y detuviera lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Se acercó rápido a él y lo besó. Suave, lento… Al principio Danny estaba estático, sintiendo los tímidos movimientos de los labios de su novia sobre su boca, ansiosos por recibir respuesta de los suyos, pero poco a poco él respondió a la caricia de los dulces labios de Sam. Ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos y reconocer que la partida estaba casi ganada, y lo volvió a besar; él ahora correspondió al beso desde el principio, plenamente, sin pensar en nada más que su cálida boca y su delicado cuerpo. Nuevamente Sam se separó y lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió.

-Recuerda que te amo.

-Siempre.

Se besaron nuevamente, acompasada y apasionadamente… deliciosamente, entregándose al torrente de sensaciones que parecían inundarlos con cada nueva experiencia descubierta. El beso se tornó más rápido y sustancial. Danny había perdido definitivamente… a decir verdad, sólo su lado "correcto" lo había hecho, él estaba perfectamente a gusto con la decisión tomada; adoraba besarla, tocarla y sentirla tan cerca de él como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Encontró un punto de apoyo en la cama con un brazo, y con el otro sujetó la cintura de Sam, para así poder acomodarla bajo él. Jamás dejó de besarla y su mano en la cintura jamás dejó de acariciarla. La quería y la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba y lo quería a él, tanto como ella deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sobre su rostro, sobre su cuello y sobre su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Danny, sus firmes caricias pasaron desde su cintura hacia abajo, recorriendo indirectamente la piel de sus piernas sobre su vestido, hasta llegar a su rodilla, donde la falda terminaba; entonces comenzó a subir, pero ahora acariciando directamente y con movimientos trémulos la fina piel de sus muslos.

La ropa comenzaba a parecer un estorbo. La ojivioleta no podía esperar más a que él comenzara a desabrocharle el vestido, a deshacer el moño y… Rio un poco.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó mientras Danny bajaba a su cuello para besarlo – Acabo de recordar que sí vengo con un moño.

Tomó la mano del chico fantasma que aún se encontraba en territorios decentes y la guió hasta la parte baja de su espalda, donde el moño que ajustaba su vestido se encontraba. Danny se paralizó por una milésima de segundo, levantó la mirada, la vio a los ojos, sonrió y deshizo el moño.

Esa noche hicieron el amor.

*I*

Pasaron varias largas horas de felicidad en brazos del otro, en silencio y quietud, disfrutando de lo que había sido una noche esplendida.

Danny abrazaba a Sam por la cintura y reposaba su cabeza en su pecho; no dormía, por supuesto, escuchaba con fruición los latidos del corazón de su novia, los cuales sentía tan cerca, dentro de él incluso. Se sentía extasiado, feliz, le parecía que jamás había sido tan feliz… no, jamás lo había sido.

Repentinamente escuchó la voz de Sam.

-Sé que estas despierto – él volteó a verla, estaba seria – Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu regalo – ella se obligó a darle una sonrisa mientras decía esto, una un poco falsa… y no era para menos, estaba por llegar el momento que le había estado atormentando todo el día… todo el año, desde que descubrió la Navidad pasado qué era lo que ataba al chico fantasma a este mundo y qué podría hacer ella por él para acabar con ese asunto.

-¡Vaya que sí! – le escuchó responder con alegría, con un extremado jubilo que le llegaba a la mirada, cosa que sólo la hizo dudar, sentirse desanimada y deseando echar todo para atrás. No podía seguir mirándolo, no resistiría.

-Entonces…. – retiró su vista de su rostro y, en su lugar, observó hacia afuera, a través de la ventana, donde un bello cielo bañado por la luz del alba podía entonces verse – Quiero que te vayas – exclamó con poca convicción, su rostro derramaba tristeza.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él confundido.

-Es hora de partir. No te quedes aquí por mi, busca la paz y libertad que mereces, que necesitas… esa que has estado buscando desde que moriste y que hoy encuentras.

-Pero Sam…

-Hazlo por mi – pidió, luego sonrió – me has hecho inmensamente feliz, Danny… pero debes marcharte.

-Quiero estar contigo.

-Y yo, pero recuerda que siempre estarás conmigo, siempre te amaré. Cuando mi turno llegue… me reuniré contigo.

Sam sonrió, no era una sonrisa autentica, pero tampoco del todo falsa. Sabía que la partida de Danny sería algo doloroso, pero ella realmente deseaba lo mejor para él, y eso no era otra cosa que partir… Y tal vez luego, _pronto_, ella iría tras él.

Danny no sonrió. ¿Dejarla? No para siempre, claro, porque estaba seguro que algún día de nuevo se reunirían, pero…

Ella le sonrió de nuevo, llenándolo de paz y confianza… y esperanza. Una sonrisa dulce y tierna, su bella sonrisa que lo era todo para él.

-Sam… - comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por un delicado beso de sus labios en su mejilla.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Danny!

-… ¡Feliz Navidad, Sam! – ahora sí sonrió, no completamente, pero estaba sonriendo por ella y para ella – me has dado el mejor de los regalos, gracias.

Ella sonrió y entonces él se inclinó para besar su frente con infinita ternura y adoración. En un segundo, su imagen comenzó a brillar y a tornarse difusa; aunque ella aún podía tocarlo, de hecho, lo estaba sujetando con fuerza. Una, dos, tres lágrimas bajaron de los ojos de la ojivioleta; no creyó, segundos antes, cuando le pedía que se fuera, que le dolería tanto despedirse de él… que dolería de esa forma desgarradora y aniquiladora.

"Es lo mejor, es lo mejor" trataba de convencerse.

Ahora era él quien le sonreía, intentando infundirle confianza y serenidad.

-Samie… - susurró, acariciando cada una de las letras de su nombre, endulzándolo con su melodiosa y calma voz. Ella sonrió ante este nombre y más lágrimas bajaron.

Danny se acercó con lentitud a su rostro y capturó sus labios entre los de él una última vez, lenta y dulcemente. Sam cerró sus ojos y le entregó su vida en ese beso. El chico fantasma se volvió más difuso y más brillante, estaba a punto de irse; lo último que hizo fue tomar la mano de su amada y acariciar su dorso con las yemas de los dedos antes de finalizar ese beso y volverse completamente una luz que se desvaneció con el viento.

Sam abrió los ojos y, al no verlo, se acurrucó bajo las sabanas y se deshizo en llanto.

*I*

Cerca de una hora más tarde, la ojivioleta escuchó que sus padres llegaban. Se levantó rápidamente y tomó su ropa, se vistió y se metió dentro de las cobijas de nuevo, no sin antes mirarse en el espejo y asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar y que parecía que simplemente estaba tomando una siesta y que acababa de despertar; bien podría parecer eso, de no ser por las ojeras bajo sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Su padre y su madre, ambos, entraron y Sam se hizo la dormida.

-¿Dónde habías estado? – preguntó su madre.

-Sí jovencita, sabemos que no estas dormida, así que responde: ¿por qué te viniste sola y sin avisarnos?

Se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que ella respondiera, cosa que no sucedió; en primer lugar, porque no tenía ánimos para eso y para nada, y en segundo lugar, porque no quería mentirles. Así que no dejo de pretender que dormía a pesar de que sabía que ellos sabían que no lo hacía.

-¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! – esta última frase logró hacerla recapacitar una cosa: ellos eran sus padres y la amaban, y ahora sin Danny, sólo los tenía a ellos.

Al no escuchar respuesta de su hija, decidieron salir de su cuarto. Caminaron a la puerta, cuando, repentinamente, Sam se levantó, se dirigió hasta ellos y los abrazó; seguía llorando.

"Lo lamento… los amo".

*I*

Sólo un mes pasó después de esa Navidad y la vida de Sam perdió todo sentido, nada valía la pena, todo era gris, ya no parecía haber razón alguna para continuar. No lo resistía, no resistía no estar con él… No se arrepentía de lo que hizo, no podía ser tan egoísta, pero… se sentía morir todos los días.

Morir… morir era la manera de lograr verlo otra vez, de reunirse con él… morir era la solución. El suicidio le parecía entonces que era una buena salida.

… Y lo intentó, pero en un último segundo, _algo dentro de ella _se lo impidió. Un primer pensamiento le dijo que quizás era él, Danny, quien le decía que no lo hiciera; incluso lo imaginó volviendo del más allá para decirle que la vida continuaba y que él también esperaba reunirse con ella, pero que aún no era tiempo. Nada de eso ocurrió, pero pronto descubrió a _qué_ se debía lo que sentía…

Después de todo, el anillo que Danny le regaló, sí se quedó en la familia.

… _y la vida continuó._

FIN

* * *

**Muchísisisimas gracias si llegaron hasta acá y perdón por hacerles perder tanto tiempo leyendo esta historia mía. Espero que les haya gustado o que, por lo menos, no les haya disgustado.  
Si hay dudas, tengan toda confianza de dejar un review preguntando lo que sea. Claro, si es que hay alguien leyendo esto; de hecho, sería fabuloso encontrar a alguien por ahí en un review.  
Pues muchas gracias por la atención y les deseo a todos que pasen un buen día/tarde/noche/madrugada/o lo que sea.  
¡Saludos! **


End file.
